Paradise
by Kurai Yume
Summary: I am new to Fatal Frame, well i nevered played it to be exact, but anywho this is a song fic of Mio who is alone and reminiscing the past where she had killed her sister, Mayu with her own hands. Song-Paradise, by Vanessa Carlton


Disclaimer- I don't own FFII Crimson Butterfly nor this song, Paradise sung by Vanessa Carlton

Kurai Yume's notes- If you read this I prefer you listen to this song at the same time, then you'll actually have the feeling of Mio's. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------

{Piano starts}

[After Mayu's sacrifice] _The scene fades black to white and black again flashing Mio as she stepped through the lonely forest, that same forest _

once upon a year gone by

[Present time] _Mio's eyes reflects the sweet memories of her and Mayu laughing and playing in the forest _

****

she saw herself give in

Tears built up turning the image of Mayu blurry in her eyes

****

every time she closed her eyes

__

she blinked her tears away.. 

****

she saw what could have been 

__

…and walks by the rock where they had sat together in the late summer days

****

well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
_She sits down on the smooth rock and gazed into the water _

****

when covers tucked in tight

__

Her reflection slowly changed into Mayu**  
funny when the bottom drops**

__

Mio cocks her head to the side and cautiously reach out to her sister**  
**_A fallen leaf reached her twin before her causing ripples to make her disappear_

****

how she forgets to fight... to fight

__

Mio slaps her reflection out of anger and the water splash up and landed back with the others  
**and it's- one more day in paradise**  
_Mio cleanched her wet fist and held it close to her chest_

****

one more day in paradise

__

She shook her head furiously then slowly as her heart fills with t misery

[Flash back]   
**as darkness quickly steals the light**

__

A crimson butterfly flutter pass Mayu catching her eyes

****

that shined within her eyes

__

Mayu turns around smiling and wave at Mio to follow her**  
she slowly swallows all her fear**

__

Mio chase after her to protect her in the dark woods**  
and soothes her mind with lies**

__

She caught up to Mayu breathlessly as a mass of Crimson Butterflies flew wildly around them

****

well all she wants and all she needs

[Flashes to Childhood] _Mayu tripped down the mountain _

****

are reasons to survive

__

and she looked up watch helplessly as Mio faded leaving her behind and started to cry

****

a day in which the sun will take

__

Mayu looks up with teary eyes and see Mio back to help her.. 

****

her artificial light... her light  
_…and secretly Mayu smiled _[Flash back ends]**  
**

and it's-one more day in paradise

[Present time] _Mio pick up a rock and chucked it into the center of the pond. She watched on as it was swallowed up gradually by the water_**  
one more day in paradise**

__

Continued throwing stick and stone randomly in to the pond out of frustration, as her eyes grew like the water in the little pound**  
it's one more day in paradise**

__

Mio halted and drop the stone to the ground and once again she blinked her tears back, stopping it before it from overflowing her eyes **  
one last chance to feel alright... alright  
**_her eyes remain closed as the breeze blew her lose bangs across her pale and crimson face_**  
**

{Instrumental}

__

Mio wanders around glancing at ever corner hopping that she'll find Mayu somewhere, still alive as the scene fades black and white every steps she takes through the forest. Mio stop suddenly startled as a chill blew the autumn leaves pass her. 

[Flashes back to the Crimson Sacrifice]

****

don't - pretend to hold it in just let it out

__

"Just kill, me! Mio, do it now!" Mayu cried, tears running down her cheeks

****

don't pretend to hold it in just push it out

__

"I can't! Mayu, please don't make me" Mio pleaded as her eyes matched her twin's**  
don't you try to hold it in just let it out and **

__

Mayu held her sister's hand to her neck. Mio shook her head and quickly retreated her hands**  
don't you try to hold it in you hold it in**

__

Mio felt a sharp burning pain on her left cheek, Mayu draw her hand from her sister's face as her endless river of tears continued**  
  
**{Instrumental}

[Present time]_ Mio couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She sat on the rock hugging her legs with her head resting on top of her knees. She let out a soft cried throughout the forest. Her lips begins to quiver as the tears died upon them._

[Back to the Crimson Sacrifice] 

****

one more day in paradise

__

Mio' shut her eyes tightly spilling tears as she followed her sister's order. She tighten her grip onto Mayu's neck. 

****

one more day in paradise

__

She could hear Mayu gasping for air, but her hands tighten even more…and finally her sister's pulse faded completely within her hands

****

one more day in paradise

__

Mio let go of her grasp as Mayu's lifeless body fell onto the dusty wooden floor **  
one last chance to feel alright... alright  
**_Mio stared at her hands in shocked then her face changed into a angry glare. A crimson shape of a butterfly imprinted on her neck as well as Mayu's_

[Present]

****

once upon a year gone by

__

Unknowingly Mayu placed a hand on Mio's shoulder **  
she saw herself give in**

__

Mio looks up but sees nothing, but she could sense her present around her**  
every time she closed her eyes**

__

Mio closed her eyes and wiped the last of her remaining tears**  
she saw what could have been**

__

A crimson butterfly flutters by Mio, "We'd always be together…"**  
-------------------------------------------------------------**

Kurai Yume's note: _Thanks for reading and please leave me a review! Ja'ne!_


End file.
